


That Day I Stepped Into Your World

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaths, Everyone’s an adult, M/M, Porn With Plot, Toys, abandonment play, being interrupted, bondage(?), cursing, dom!tsukishima, mentions of killing(not too bad), side ennokino, side kagehina, sub!Yamaguchi, third-person POV, yakuza!Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Prompt: Tsukishima is a yakuza member who falls in love with Yamaguchi, someone he met randomly on the street. Despite their tensions, the two seem to be inseparable.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Kinoshita Hisashi(side), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio(Mentioned), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 33





	That Day I Stepped Into Your World

The day was dim, the rain clouds above threatening to drench the people below. Yamaguchi was out shopping, huffing as he stared at the little cash in his wallet. He’d been recently “let off” from his job. Yamaguchi wasn’t an idiot, he knew they were firing him. Still, finding a new job was hard. He scanned the clearance section of the market, picking out a few fresh peaches from the array of fruits and veggies. He paid and headed back home. Yamaguchi felt a drop of rain hit his nose, he scrambled for his umbrella not wanting to get soaked. His steps were quick and efficient.

Yamaguchi looked back, hearing some kind of strange noise coming from the alleyway. “Oof!” He let out a small yelp as he crashed into someone. “Gah, I’m so sorry!” He stammered out before looking up. He moved the umbrella so that it was covering both of their heads by reflex. Above him was a handsome man, blonde hair slicked back with a sharp suit and some blood on his cheek as well as some busted glasses. Yamaguchi wasn’t short by any means, but woo was this blonde tall. The blonde mystery man stared back in annoyance, “Fuck.” He dragged it out and pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “Let’s go, unless you want to get killed.” Yamaguchi was speechless. He’d only just bumped into this man and now he was talking about getting killed?

He pulled his arm back in fear the man would kill him. Mystery man rolled his eyes, “I won’t kill you, I have no reason to. So let’s get a move on before Seijoh does kill you.” He pulled Yamaguchi along, who didn’t object this time. “Who’s Seijoh?” He asked, looking over his shoulder. “Keep your eyes ahead. Seijoh isn't a person, they’re a rival family. We used to be allies but we’ve had some… issues. I’ve said too much now anyway. Don’t ask questions and you’ll be fine.” Blonde man continued down the alley, dragging Yamaguchi along. Yamaguchi silently cussed in his head, ‘How the fuck did I get myself mixed into the yakuza?’ He asked himself with a frown. Yamaguchi tried to balance the umbrella above them, occasionally getting him or the mystery man wet.

Blonde man soon met up with another person, his black hair was spiked every which way and his yellow eyes stood out. “Tsukishima, I heard you’re in need of some help, hm?” The black haired man stepped forward, a shorter man with light brown hair next to him. “Kuroo. Hello.” He slowed his pace and caught his breath. Yamaguchi guessed that the mystery man must be Tsukishima and Kuroo was this man in front of them. His eyes drifted to the shorter man, who was extremely serious compared to Kuroo. Kuroo was all smiles. “I lost the other two lovebirds on the way. We were set to talk to Kyoutani, Yahaba, and Watari. However, Kyoutani pulled a gun and we scrambled.”

Yamaguchi mostly tuned out all the discussion, finding all the names, mentions of guns and blood all pretty overwhelming. “Who’s this?” The smaller man asked, who Yamaguchi had found out was named Yaku. Yaku eyed him with suspicion. “Ah, I-“ Tsukishima cut him off, “We bumped into each other and Yahaba was on my tail so I kinda just dragged him along.” Kuroo narrowed his eyes, “Guess your usual thought process was interrupted because you were too busy shitting your pants?” Tsukishima turned to walk away. “Tsukki you know I’m just kidding, I’ll get in contact with Daichi to tell him of the situation. I’ll also ask around for Hinata and Kageyama.” Kuroo seemed to be pretty powerful around here, Yamaguchi deduced. Tsukishima seemed to be much less in control than the slightly older man. He noticed Tsukishima flip the finger to Kuroo who only chuckled in response

In the meantime, they sat against some cargo crates. Yamaguchi still held the umbrella above them, but the rain was finally letting up by now. “Uh, could you maybe- well I know you said not to ask questions but… could you maybe explain what’s going on?” Yamaguchi glanced over, Tsukishima’s frown still ever present. He sighed but nodded, “I’m under the Karasuno family. I’m still newer so some of the other ‘new’ people and I have to do some of the more annoying work currently.” Yamaguchi listened carefully. “So Hinata, Kageyama, and I were sent by Daichi, our boss, to try to quell the issues between Karasuno and Seijoh. Everything was going fine until Kyoutani was starting to get worked up and pulled a gun on us. The deal was to come weaponless. So the three of us took off, of course not wanting to take a shot to the face.” He continued on about how he last saw Kageyama and Hinata running off together in the opposite direction as him.

“Oh wow, that’s really scary Tsukki. Are you okay?” Yamaguchi joined Tsukishima in the tense mood. “Tsukki? My name is Tsukishima, so either you call me that or I’ll kick your ass.” The green-haired man apologized and shook his head. “And uh, how do you know Kuroo and Yaku?” Yamaguchi muttered. “Well Nekoma has always been friendly to us, Daichi and Kuroo usually have friendly competitions and whatnot. They’re just our allies.” They made small talk, Yamaguchi telling Tsukishima his name and more of his personal life. As the topic of his job came up, Yamaguchi was quieter. Tsukishima flicked his cheek, “Stop throwing yourself a pity party, you’ll just have to work with what you have.” The green-haired man wiped away the blood on Tsukishima’s cheek, “Thank you for the advice.”

Kuroo came back, explaining how he’d called Daichi but still hadn’t found the other two. “Is Karasuno too broke to buy phones? Communication is key.” Kuroo was partly joking, but there was truth behind his message. Their issue could’ve been solved quicker had they been able to communicate. Kuroo told them he’d stay with them until Daichi or someone else from Karasuno came to get them. “Head back to the office Yaku, and tell Kenma to send me the monthly reports.” Kuroo eagerly told them about how they used Kenma’s business to cover up their yakuza work. While they really were Bouncing Ball, they were also Nekoma. Yamaguchi found himself not able to judge them well, they were both morally right and wrong. He mostly clung to Tsukishima, not engaging in their conversation. He offered the other two each a peach, both of them accepting. They ate in silence enjoying their peaches.

———

After some time of small talk, Yamaguchi found that Tsukishima was very easily irritated. Even the slightest corny joke from Kuroo elicited a sigh. “Cmon Tsukki, lighten up.” Kuroo chuckled. “Please just go away. I hate when you call me that.” Eventually, Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist and pulled him a little ways away from Kuroo. His reasoning was that Yamaguchi wasn’t annoying like Kuroo, but Yamaguchi thought that deep down Tsukishima was still shaken up and didn’t want to be alone. The silence between them was surprisingly comfortable. The rain had finally stopped so now only the occasional shift from either of them was noticeably heard.

Once Ennoshita and Kinoshita showed up to pick up Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, it was not pretty. Ennoshita was very visibly pissed, though he thanked Kuroo with a huge smile on his face.

“Fuckin’ hell.” He hissed as the other three followed quietly behind him. Yamaguchi glanced up to Tsukishima, nervous that the man might kill him. “Tsukki- Tsukishima, do you think he’ll… hurt us?” The blonde held back laughter, “He’ll totally kill us.” They went back and forth whisper-shouting until Ennoshita turned heel and faced them. “Are you done playing games? Even after you put me through this work to pick you up you’re still playing? Even after we don’t even know if Kageyama and Hinata are even fucking alive?!” He hissed the words, taking the two younger men by surprise. Kinoshita reached out to him, “Enno, please. I’m sure they don’t even know what’s going on just like the rest of us. Plus, this green-haired one basically got dragged into this against his will.” He begged him with his eyes.

Ennoshita huffed but turned around and continued speed walking. His footsteps were quick and brief. The others tried to keep up. Yamaguchi felt bad for having angered the man, he was just a guest in a world very different from his own. He clutched the end of Tsukishima’s suit. Either he didn’t notice or didn’t care because the blonde-haired man didn’t react. 

———

All the different alleyways they took confused Yamaguchi, they all looked the same. Still, they arrived at Karasuno headquarters soon after. Unlike Nekoma, Karasuno’s headquarters was hidden. Ennoshita tapped away at a pin pad and looked towards a camera. “I brought back the idiots. Still no trace of Kageyama and Hinata.” His statement was direct and to the point, his annoyance noted in his voice. Yamaguchi glanced up at the camera as the door was unlocked and they walked in. They were greeted by grim faces, everyone trying to avoid the obvious. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi approached the man apparently named Daichi, who had a silver-haired man to his side. His warm smile was nice compared to everyone else’s much more dark expressions.

“Yamaguchi is it? Welcome to Karasuno headquarters. Not just anyone is allowed here, consider yourself lucky. Or unlucky, whichever way you’d like to see it. Anyway, I’m Daichi, the head of the Family. This to my right, is Sugawara, he’s my right-hand. I’m sure you’ve met some of the others but I’ll introduce them just in case. The man with longer hair over there is Asahi. The men who brought you here are Ennoshita and Kinoshita, they’re an item. Just thought you might want to know. Narita is over there getting some coffee. Kiyoko and Yachi are watching TV over there. Lastly, the salty blondie next to you is Tsukishima. You can meet Kageyama and Hinata once Nishinoya and Tanaka bring them back home.” Daichi went over standard stuff and just when Yamaguchi was feeling a little better about being there, Daichi dropped the bomb. “Well, I’ve stalled long enough, Suga you can tell him.”

Sugawara smiled at him, though it seemed like he had different ideas in mind. “Welcome to Karasuno, we’re glad to have you.” Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima, who had no clue what was going on either. “Uh what?” Yamaguchi blinked. “You see, we can’t just let you go now that you’ve learned all this, of course. So the only thing you can do is either join and become a dog, running errands and whatnot or we kill you. It’s your choice, we won’t judge you either way.” Yamaguchi felt that his throat was dry. What the actual fuck had he gotten himself into? “Yachi’s a dog too, she can teach you the ins and outs of the job. You even get paid. Sounds nice right? It’s really not a hard job. Oh, you also get to live here free of charge too!” The offer was everything Yamaguchi needed, money and the job wasn’t even hard. He’d even have a place to live. It was all too tempting, like Sugawara was trying to lure him in.

He was silent, his mind was a mess. ‘I don’t wanna die! But what does this job even entail?! Everyone’s watching me. Won’t it be embarrassing to be a dog? Everyone is so on edge about the missing guys. Are they okay?’ Yamaguchi’s thoughts were overwhelming him. In the heat of the moment he yelled out an answer, “I don’t want to die!” He was all tensed up. “So you’ll be a dog then?” Sugawara seemed a little sympathetic towards him, at least that’s what his eyes were telling Yamaguchi. “Y-yes. I’ll become a dog.” Daichi smiled, “Don’t worry, I have a feeling you’ll fit right in here.”

Since Yamaguchi had no room yet, Tsukishima invited him to stay in his room until he had his own. Tsukishima’s room was dull and monochrome. There were no windows since they were underground, the room was lit up by the lamp on Tsukishima’s side table. “Nice room.” Yamaguchi noted. “Thanks. It’s nothing special.” He flopped himself onto his bed, inviting Yamaguchi to lay down next to him. He was apprehensive but the blonde had been so kind as to offer him a room to stay in and he felt he should make up for it. Tsukishima’s face was even more beautiful close up, Yamaguchi tried to suppress the blush coming onto his face. He slipped the glasses off of Tsukishima’s face, “They’re broken. You’ll need new ones.”

“Duh I’ll need new ones. Thanks for stating the obvious.” He snarkily replied, but this comment was followed up by a smile. “You look really handsome when you smile, you should do it more.” Yamaguchi whispered, taking the chance and hoping he hadn’t messed up. “I do huh? Interesting. Goodnight.” Tsukishima said before reaching over him and turning off the light. Yamaguchi didn’t know what to make of it, but Tsukishima didn’t seem mad. “Goodnight Tsukki.” When he didn’t hear protests from the taller man, he settled under the covers. It was still early but all the stress from today weighed on him. He could only wonder what being a dog could entail for him. He was scared to say the least. Still, it seemed he at least had Tsukishima to trust. It might not have been much, but the thought was comforting.

———

Weeks passed before finally Karasuno found Kageyama and Hinata. By then Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were extremely close, flirting nearly every time they talked to each other. Whenever Tsukishima didn’t have to go do his own thing, he’d accompany Yamaguchi on errands. He really appreciated Tsukishima’s help. They’d even started referring to each other on a first name basis recently. Maybe just a lil makeout session here or there. Could you really blame either of them?

Today, they were accompanied by Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Tanaka. Karasuno had split into two teams to search for Kageyama and Hinata. Asahi, Narita, Kiyoko, Yachi, and Nishinoya were on team two. Daichi and Sugawara stayed behind to watch headquarters. Yamaguchi rarely saw those two ever leave base. Tanaka was extra lively today, teasing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi for having gotten so close so quickly. “Aw Ennoshita they’re just like how you and Kinoshita were!” He clutched his stomach as he laughed. Yamaguchi didn’t mind, he was used to Tanaka’s loud nature and comments. After hours of searching, neither of the boys turned up. Team one headed back to base, all separating to do their own thing.

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi towards his room. By now, Yamaguchi had his own room. Still, they spent most of their time in Tsukishima’s room. He wasted no time in closing the door behind them. Yamaguchi held onto Tsukishima’s arms as they kissed and leaned against the door. They’d gotten better and better each time they’d done this. This time was no different from others, they soon moved to the bed, Yamaguchi sitting on Tsukishima’s lap. “Tsukki!” He exclaimed as the blonde dipped his head to kiss Yamaguchi’s shoulders, leaving a hickey in very plain sight. “The others will notice.” He frowned at him. “Pretty sure they already know, we’re not exactly the most discreet about it.” Tsukishima wiped his mouth clean. “Just… if you’re going to do that, do it somewhere less visible.” He averted his gaze. Tsukishima slithered his hand up Yamaguchi’s shirt and pinched a nipple. Yamaguchi’s body betrayed him as he held back a tiny moan, twitching and Tsukishima continued to tease it.

Tsukishima recaptured Yamaguchi’s mouth and attention. He pulled away and caressed his cheek. “Keep your eyes on me. Got that?” He nodded his head at the command. Tsukishima’s teasing was getting to be too much and Yamaguchi finally let out a moan. He covered his mouth in shock. “I’m so sorry.” Tsukishima chuckled, “Why are you apologizing? This is what I want.” He ignored the comment in favor of feeling the pleasure of Tsukishima’s hands on his body. Yamaguchi ended up shirtless, lying on the bed, and had Tsukishima above him teasing him just enough for it to feel good but not enough to truly feel *that* pleasure from. He whined, “Tsukki please.” Tsukishima shook his head, instead marking Yamaguchi up further. His skin was like an empty canvas for Tsukishima. He was the painter and his brush was his mouth.

Tsukishima let up only to ask a question. “Are you okay with um using toys? You can always say no. I might be an ass but I want to make sure you’re happy and okay with everything.” Yamaguchi smiled, “I’m up to try it. I have a little experience.” The blonde went through some boxes on his closet floor. He took out a collar and a cock ring. Yamaguchi watched with interest. Tsukishima bent down in front of Yamaguchi and secured the leash around him, being satisfied after he confirmed it wasn’t too tight or loose. He attached a leash as well, using one hand to hold it and using the other to guide Yamaguchi’s head. “Suck my dick.” It was a simple command. He leaned forward and used his teeth to unzip the zipper. Yamaguchi steadied his hands on Tsukishima’s hips.

He glanced up, seeing Tsukishima’s sharp gaze staring back at him. He nuzzled his underwear before pulling his pants and underwear down. He lapped up the precum on the head of his cock before continuing to lick a stripe of spit down to the base. Tsukishima shivered a little while Yamaguchi moved back up to the head and began slowly going down his length. The blonde pet Yamaguchi, praising him. “Tadashi, you’re so pretty.” The green-haired man hummed in response, a tiny smile on his face. He didn’t go too fast, wanting to get Tsukishima a little frustrated. Eventually, he sped up, bobbing his head and tried to bear with Tsukishima’s hand gripping his hair. He blinked as he was pulled off before his face was covered in Tsukishima’s cum. “Good boy.” He huffed and smirked.

He tugged lightly on Yamaguchi’s leash, pulling him onto the bed. He closed the space between them and kissed his ear. Tsukishima continued down his neck and shoulders, marking them similarly to earlier. Yamaguchi found it hard to keep still, clutching onto the blonde. “Turn around.” He demanded before getting lube from his side table. The green-haired man glanced back; trying to watch what he was doing. “You can watch if you want, though I’m only gonna go harder I see your face.” Yamaguchi took the chance, watching cautiously as Tsukishima doused his fingers in lube. He slid a finger into Yamaguchi’s hole, “Hey, don't tighten up around my finger, okay?” He nodded the best he could and tried to relax. Tsukishima continued, curling his finger up and searching for his sweet spot.

The long dragged out moan from Yamaguchi told Tsukishima that he found his prostate. He added another finger in, finding himself enjoying Yamaguchi’s moans. All of sudden, he heard someone call out his and Yamaguchi’s names. They stopped, Tsukishima grumbling. He pulled his fingers out, much to Yamaguchi’s surprise. He used his clean hand to pet Yamaguchi’s head. “Hold on real quick.” He grabbed a butt plug from the box, easing it into him. It wasn’t hard since he’d been fingering him just a second ago. “Be patient Tadashi. I’ll be right back.” He kissed his cheek and dried off his hand quickly and buckled up his pants.Tsukishima exited the room. Yamaguchi already felt a little desperate.

Tsukishima wandered to where everyone else was. Kinoshita asked him where Yamaguchi was, he lied and said the green-haired man was sleeping. He glanced to where Daichi was crouching on the floor, Sugawara’s hand on his shoulder. He glanced down to what was in front of Daichi. To his horror, there were the missing men. Hinata and Kageyama’s lifeless bodies seemed so strange to him. He doesn’t feel like throwing up, crying, being annoyed, just numb. He was never best friends with the two, but never would he wish death upon them. Everything felt so quiet. Too quiet. He turned heel and walked back to his room, the sound of someone calling his name being drowned out in his ears.

He locked the door behind him, locking the door behind him and unbuckling his pants. Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s mood had shifted, he said nothing. The blonde padded over, taking the butt plug out and positioning himself over Yamaguchi. He opened a condom with his mouth and slipped it on his dick. Yamaguchi turned to question him but Tsukishima thrusted inside him quickly. Yamaguchi gasped and moaned. “Ah Tsukki- be careful-!” The blonde continued to thrust in and out, only grunting every once in a while. Yamaguchi doesn’t last very long and ends up getting cum on the sheets. Tsukishima thrusts into him a few more times before he lets out a moan and he comes as well. Yamaguchi waits for Tsukishima to pull out before pulling off the leash and collar somewhat desperately.

He pulled Tsukishima close and hugged him, “What’s wrong? Please tell me. You shouldn’t bottle it up.” Tsukishima shakes his head, but his tears betray him. He said nothing, clutching onto Yamaguchi and sniffling. The green-haired man found out later what happened, he felt bad he never got to know the men. Karasuno planned to get revenge on Seijoh, especially Kyoutani. They killed him, and him only, not wanting to be as horrible as Seijoh. Tsukishima took a knife and carved a message into his skin. It read: ‘An eye for an eye.’ Simple, to the point. Yamaguchi was surprised he wasn’t afraid of Tsukishima. He agreed that it was fair. Maybe he was messed up for that, but he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a friend, forced myself to finish it since I have some writing burnout.


End file.
